The invention relates to an active matrix light emitting diode pixel structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a pixel structure that improves brightness uniformity by reducing current nonuniformities in a light-emitting diode of the pixel structure and method of operating said active matrix light emitting diode pixel structure.
Matrix displays are well known in the art, where pixels are illuminated using matrix addressing as illustrated in FIG. 1. A typical display 100 comprises a plurality of picture or display elements (pixels) 160 that are arranged in rows and columns. The display incorporates a column data generator 110 and a row select generator 120. In operation, each row is sequentially activated via row line 130, where the corresponding pixels are activated using the corresponding column lines 140. In a passive matrix display, each row of pixels is illuminated sequentially one by one, whereas in an active matrix display, each row of pixels is first loaded with data sequentially. Namely, each row in the passive matrix display is only xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d for a fraction of the total frame time, whereas each row in the active matrix display can be set to be xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d for the entire total frame time.
With the proliferation in the use of portable displays, e.g., in a laptop computer, various display technologies have been employed, e.g., liquid crystal display (LCD) and light-emitting diode (LED) display. Generally, an important criticality in portable displays is the ability to conserve power, thereby extending the xe2x80x9con timexe2x80x9d of a portable system that employs such display.
In a LCD, a backlight is on for the entire duration in which the display is in use. Namely, all pixels in a LCD are illuminated, where a xe2x80x9cdarkxe2x80x9d pixel is achieved by causing a polarized layer to block the illumination through that pixel. In contrast, a LED display only illuminates those pixels that are activated, thereby conserving power by not having to illuminate dark pixels.
FIG. 2 illustrates a prior art active matrix LED pixel structure 200 having two NMOS transistors N1 and N2. In such pixel structure, the data (a voltage) is initially stored in the capacitor C by activating transistor N1 and then activating xe2x80x9cdrive transistorxe2x80x9d N2 to illuminate the LED. Although a display that employs the pixel structure 200 can reduce power consumption, such pixel structure exhibits nonuniformity in intensity level arising from several sources.
First, it has been observed that the brightness of the LED is proportional to the current passing through the LED. With use, the threshold voltage of the xe2x80x9cdrive transistorxe2x80x9d N2 may drift, thereby causing a change in the current passing through the LED. This varying current contributes to the no uniformity in the intensity of the display.
Second, another contribution to the nonuniformity in intensity of the display can be found in the manufacturing of the xe2x80x9cdrive transistorxe2x80x9d N2. In some cases, the xe2x80x9cdrive transistorxe2x80x9d N2 is manufactured from a material that is difficult to ensure initial threshold voltage uniformity of the transistors such that variations exist from pixel to pixel.
Third, LED electrical parameters may also exhibit nonuniformity. For example, it is expected that OLED (organic light-emitting diode) turn-on voltages may increase under bias-temperature stress conditions.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a pixel structure and concomitant method that reduces current nonuniformities due to threshold voltage variations in a xe2x80x9cdrive transistorxe2x80x9d of the pixel structure.
The present invention incorporates a LED (or an OLED) pixel structure and method that improve brightness uniformity by reducing current nonuniformities in a light-emitting diode of the pixel structure. In one embodiment, a pixel structure having five transistors is disclosed. In an alternate embodiment, a pixel structure having three transistors and a diode is disclosed. In yet another alternate embodiment, a different pixel structure having five transistors is disclosed. In yet another alternate embodiment, an additional line is provided to extend the autozeroing voltage range. Finally, an external measuring module and various external measuring methods are disclosed to measure pixel parameters that are then used to adjust input pixel data.